


#43 - Habit

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [43]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Comrades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: habit, Revy.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: habit, Revy. No beta.

Life ashore was slack. Lunch was whatever, whenever, as long as there was beer. Dinner was the same, plus a shot or three of something harder. Breakfast didn't usually happen.

She _was_ having coffee this morning. Dutch looked up from his eggs and toast: "Revy, eat something or that acid's gonna chew right through your gut, after that booze last night."

"Go screw yourself, Dutch," she said, mildly. She put the cup on the trash table and turned to go. 

"Where are you off to?" he said.

"The boat. My workout." Yeah, she did have one good habit, after all.


End file.
